


squirrel!

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, October challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: The Doctor and her wife take a walk, but can River ever pay attention?





	squirrel!

The colours of autumn fit River perfectly. The rich browns, oranges and reds made her features glow, the sunlight making her mass of hair seem lit from within, like thin strands of gold woven around each other. As she strolled along the woodland path, jeans and jumper fitting her body perfectly, scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. She just looked so... animated, so enthralled by all that was around her. As River and The Doctor walked, it was River who was pointing out the birds in the trees and the squirrels scampering along the carpet of leaves, telling funny anecdotes and just chatting. Every now and then, as she saw something that particularly piqued her interest, she would grab onto The Doctor's arm, a brilliant smile upon her face.

The Doctor couldn't help but stare at her wife. After all, _she_  hadn't been the one to make River such a beauty that empires would go to war over her name. 'Doctor, why are you giving me that look?' She spoke with such innocence despite everything she'd seen, it never ceased to amaze her. 'Because,' The Doctor planted a soft kiss on her forehead, breathing in her pine needle and supernova scent, 'you're my wife, and I love you.' River grinned in the way she always grinned when she knew she was getting what she wanted. She opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, before something behind the Doctor caught her glittering eye. 'Ooh look Doctor, a squirrel!'

**Author's Note:**

> flip flop flop


End file.
